CinderKen
by CaramelAriana
Summary: My own personal twist on a very popular fairy tale. Contains slight shounenai and slight crossdressing and general craziness.


This is the first fic I ever wrote. tear Of course the stupid edit thingie for FF.net is all weird so some of my stuff didn't turn out the way i wanted it to : (

Warning: Contains slight shonen-ai: Kensuke and cross dressing. Also the complete butchering of a classic fairy tale.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon. I don't own the story Cinderella. I don't own Disney. I don't own the song "Impossible." You get the point. I don't own a thing! So I can't possibly be making any money so please don't sue. You won't get anything. I have nothing to give.

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon and the Digigang was hanging out at the park. Suddenly a girl dropped out of a tree and landed on her butt.

ALL: Wha?!?!?!?!

ARIANA: Ouchies.

TAICHI: Who are you?

ARIANA: I'm Ariana. And I'm here to ask you all a favor.

YAMATO: What's that?

ARIANA: You're gonna star in my retelling of a fairy tale.

shocked glances

KEN: Ah, which one.

ARIANA: Cinderella.

ALL GUYS: No way!

ARIANA: cheerfully You really don't have a choice. I'm the author.

SORA: So who are we all playing?

ARIANA: Well... not everyone has a part cuz there's not enough to go around...

TAICHI: Goes on his knees and prays.

HIKARI: Who's Prince Charming?

ARIANA: Daisuke.

DAISUKE: All right!

YOLEI: And Cinderella?

ARIANA: Ken!

KEN: This cannot be good.

* * *

CASTING- 

Cinderken: Ken  
Evil Step Mother: Arukenimon  
Not quite as evil Step Sisters: Hikari and Miyako  
Fairy Godmother: Yamato  
Prince: Daisuke  
Queen: Mimi  
King: Jyou  
Herald (for lack of better name): Iori  
Four...uh...mice: Wormon, Hawkmon, Armadillamon, and Patamon  
Turns into footman: Gatomon  
Turns into driver: Gabumon

* * *

ARIANA: Let the story begin!Cinderken woke up as the sun streamed through her window. (KEN: Excuse me!) er... his window. Just as he stretched he heard his name. "Cinderken!!" 

"Coming stepmother!" He called down. He quickly slipped into some clothes and ran down stairs. (KEN: Don't I get to shower? ARIANA: nope! KEN: This isn't Disney's version is it? ARIANA: You're quick.)

"Cinderken, pour my coffee!"

"Yes stepmother."

"I wanted cream you idiot!"

"Yes stepmother."

"That's too much!"

"grr."

"What was that?"

"Yes stepmother."

After he finished cooking breakfast for his stepmother and stepsisters he went upstairs to take a much-needed bath. (KEN: Thank you. ARIANA: Shut up.) When he was dressed he began to do his chores. He washed all the floors. Did the laundry. Cleaned the kitchen. Scrubbed the sinks. Mowed the lawn. And cleaned the fireplace. Then his stepsisters called him.

"Yes stepsisters?"

"We're going to town today and you need to make us look pretty." said Miyako.

"Do my hair so it looks perfect." ordered Hikari.

Cinderken sighed and did as he was told. When his stepmother Arukenimon saw what he was doing she wanted the same done for her. "Now let's go" she said when everyone was done.

Cinderken hated going to town with his stepmother and stepsisters because they always bought things for themselves and he had to carry all the merchandise. Today was no different. They ran from store to store until noon when they stopped for lunch. Today Hikari was in a good mood so she convinced Arukenimon to let him have lunch. Of course his was much smaller than the others and he was done quickly.

"Look at that!" said his stepmother. "Eating so quickly. Well it's rude to watch others eat. Go amuse yourself and be back in half an hour."

Cinderken almost skipped away happy to be free from them for a while.

meanwhile...

"Where is that boy?" asked King Jyou.

"Oh I hope he's okay!" cried Queen Mimi. She spotted Iori. "You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him!"

"I apologize your majesty. I will go look for him."

meanwhile...

The boy sneezed as he walked through the town. "Someone must be talking about me," he said to himself. He wandered around in a dreamlike state until he ran into something.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said a longhaired boy dressed in plain pants and shirt.

"No, I should apologize," said Daisuke. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He looked at the boy more closely. Despite the plain clothes he was the cutest guy he'd ever seen. "May I ask your name?"

"Cinderken," he said.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Interesting name."

Cinderken blushed. "I like to sit by the fire and the cinders get on my clothes."

"Ah. Cinderken." Daisuke smiled. "I like it."

Cinderken shrugged. "It grows on you." They continued to stare at each other for a while.

"Daisuke! There you are!" Iori approached the two boys. "I've been looking all over for you. Your mother and father are so worried."

Daisuke sighed. "Then I guess I must go." He turned and followed Iori. "Perhaps we'll meet again!" He called to Cinderken.

"Perhaps..." whispered Cinderken as he stared after the boy. He shook his head. He had to get back to his stepmother and stepsisters.

"Where have you been?" asked Arukenimon.

"He's only 2 minutes late mother," said Miyako.

"I suppose... Well get our stuff and let's go."

later...

"I just wanted to go to the town mother!" yelled Daisuke.

"Don't yell at you mother Daisuke," said King Jyou.

"You know very well you are not allowed to run off like that!" scolded Queen Mimi. "Especially to the town!"

"I just wanted to get fresh air," said Daisuke.

"Why not go to the palace gardens?" said his father.

"I wanted to meet people!"

"Oh is that the problem?" asked Mimi. Daisuke silently cursed himself. "Iori, write a and send a proclamation to all the households. We're holding a ball in honor of Prince Daisuke."

Iori looked at Daisuke who was scowling. "I don't think-"

"Send it!"

"Yes your Majesty!" said Iori, bowing and leaving the room quickly.

"Mother!" complained Daisuke.

"Oh don't worry dear," said the queen. "I'm sure you'll meet a nice lady friend." Daisuke scowled. "Or guy." added the king. The prince sighed and walked over to the window. Well perhaps this wouldn't be too bad. He might even get to see Cinderken again!

"Oh my dear!"

"Yes Mimi?"

"I just had a wonderful idea. Go inform Iori to make that a costume ball!" Daisuke flinched. This was gonna be a long day.

a couple days later...

Cinderken opened the door as he heard someone knocking. "Letter for the household," said the messenger. He turned and walked away. Cinderken closed the door. I wonder what it is he thought. "Stepmother, letter!"

"Bring it in here!" Cinderken walked to Arukenimon. She snatched the letter from his hands. "Now continue sweeping!" He picked up the broom as she opened the letter. "Oh my goodness girls come here quick!"

Hikari and Miyako ran into the room. "What is it mother?"

"This is a letter from Prince Daisuke!" Cinderken dropped the broom. "Baka," sneered Arukenimon.

"Did you say Prince Daisuke?" he asked.

"Duh," said Miyako.

"That is the prince's name. Didn't you know that?" Cinderken shook his head.

Arukenimon cleared her throat. "Anyway, it's a costume party."

"What luck!" squealed Hikari. "We just bought costumes."

"Yes," said Miyako. "I'm glad I had the foresight."

"_You_ had the foresight. What do you mean _you_?" said Hikari.

"Yes _I_." said Miyako.

"Girls!" yelled Arukenimon. "Instead of arguing why don't you go put your costumes on? We must impress the prince." The girls giggled.

"What about me?" said Cinderken. "I don't have a costume."

His stepmother looked at him. "And who, my dear, said you were going?"

"Well, it does say the household."

Arukenimon started laughing. "This is to impress the prince. It's pointless for you to go."

"Well actually," said Miyako, "the prince has been known to have alternating interests." Her mother sneered at her. "Shutting up."

Cinderken watched as they drove away. He ran to the back gardens crying. He stayed there until his eyes were too sore to cry. Suddenly a bright light made him look up. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. In front of him stood a person with blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a silver gown. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm you're your fairy godmother. But you can call me Yamato." (YAMATO: O.o TAICHI: hahahahaha YAMATO: Shut up! Ariana I am not dressing like this! ARIANA: Excuse me, who's the author? YAMATO: Ariana! ARIANA: All right already.) Correction: The fairy godmother was wearing a silver suit.

Cinderken coughed politely. "Aren't you a guy?"

"So?"

"Well, shouldn't you be a fairy godfather?"

"Do you want your wish or not?" Cinderken shrugged. "Now, why all the water works?"

Cinderken sniffed. "I want to go to the costume ball but my stepmother wouldn't let me. I'll never get to see Daisuke again!"

"Oh you say so?" said Yamato. "Well we can fix that! Now spin around and I'll give you the best costume anyone's ever seen." Cinderken started spinning while Yamato said a spell. Soon Cinderken was dressed in a midnight blue gown with white gloves. He wore a crystal tiara and crystal slippers. "You look beautiful," gasped Yamato.

"A princess!?!" yelled Cinderken. "I'm a guy!"

Yamato frowned. "So you are. Let's see here." He started digging through the pockets of his jacket. He took it off and shook it. "Sorry. that's the only costume I have left."

Cinderken groaned. "I can't believe this!"

"Hey! It is a costume party."

"Fine! Fine. But how am I gonna get there?"

Yamato tapped his head. He spotted a pumpkin in the garden. "Aha!" He said. He pointed to the pumpkin and said a few strange words. Soon the pumpkin grew and became a crystal carriage. "Now for horses and attendants." He looked around. Fortunately for him, a group of digimon decided to walk through the garden. (TAKERU: How convenient. ARIANA: nn) "Perfect!" said Yamato. He pointed to the catlike digimon and turned her into a footman. He then pointed to a blue tiger looking one and turned him into the driver. He turned the four remaining digimon into white horses. "Is that good enough for you?" he asked Cinderken.

"Yes," said Cinderken. "Thank you Yamato."

"Just remember," warned Yamato. "Be back here before 12:00, or the spell will break." Cinderken nodded as he climbed in. The coach took off. For some odd reason he got a strange tune into his head. He started singing to himself. "Impossible..."

meanwhile... (DAISUKE: Enough already! ARIANA: ...)

Daisuke yawned as he watched the costume wearers weave the patterns of the current dance. He was already bored. Iori kept presenting him with different ladies and gentlemen. He guessed the young herald had promised the queen and king to find the prince a partner. He awakened from his thoughts as he heard whispering coming from the nearby doorway. The crowd cleared a pathway and in walked the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. (KEN: I cannot believe this. TAKERU: Shh! It's getting good. Ariana, pass the popcorn. Daisuke walked over to the lady and cleared his throat. "May have this dance?"

Cinderken couldn't remember ever having so much fun. The prince turned out to be a very nice guy, and very funny too. (DAISUKE: Of course! ALL: sweat drop)

"You know," said Daisuke. "I can't remember having so much fun. I feel like I can be myself around you."

Cinderken smiled. "I'm sure you've had better company. After all, you live in the palace. It must be grand."

"Not really." said Daisuke.

Cinderken stared at him. "But you're the prince."

Daisuke shook his head. "I still have to listen to my parents. And people are always watching me, trying to throw their children at me or waiting for me to make a mistake. My parents never even let me off the palace grounds! At least your free to go to the town."

Cinderken shook his head. "My stepmother never lets me go anywhere unless she needs me to carry her stuff. Everyday is spent cooking and cleaning and doing whatever my stepmother and stepsisters tell me to."

Daisuke smiled. "Looks like we have much in common."

Cinderken nodded. "Yes." He froze as he heard the clock strike twelve. He had forgotten all about the time! "I-I-I have to go!" He rose.

"Wait!" cried Daisuke.

"I'm sorry!" cried Cinderken. "Farewell!"

King Jyou had been watching his son the whole night. He was thrilled when Daisuke approached that young girl and asked her to dance. Then he noticed that young girl running down the main entrance stairs. "Iori!" he called.

Iori immediately saw the problem and took off running. But he wasn't able to catch up to the girl and stopped halfway down the steps. Then something sparkled and caught his attention. It was a crystal slipper. He picked it up to take to the prince.

Cinderken had gotten home just before everything changed back. He sat on one of the benches in the garden with the digimon standing around him. Suddenly Wormon noticed something. "Your feet!" he gasped. Cinderken looked at his feet. One still had the crystal slipper on it! "What!" exclaimed Cinderken in surprise.

"You must've dropped one of the shoes," said Gatomon.

Cinderken heard his stepmother's coach approaching. "What do I do with this?" he asked.

"Put it in your pocket," suggested Gabumon. "That way you won't lose it." Cinderken nodded. He put the shoe carefully into his pocket. Then quickly ran to open the door for his stepmother and stepsisters.

"How was the ball," he asked them.

"Oh it was fine until that girl showed up!" said Hikari.

"What girl?" asked Cinderken innocently.

"Some girl showed up and swept the prince off his feet. Oh but she was gorgeous," breathed Miyako.

"Yes well that little brat stole your spotlight!" Arukenimon said. "They were the life of the party before she showed up."

"I'm sure they were," said Cinderken, not believing that at all.

The next day Cinderken's stepmother saw him waltzing with the broom in the kitchen. Then a thought suddenly occurred to her. She was about to approach the boy when there was a knock on the door. Cinderken dropped the broom at the sound and moved to answer the door but Arukenimon stopped him. "No, I'll get the door. You stay in the kitchen." She pushed him in and locked the door. She went to open the door. "Your Majesty," she bowed. "To what do we owe this honor."

Iori spoke up. "The prince is looking for one who will fit this crystal slipper."

"Why that looks like one of my girls'!" she lied.

"May we come in?" asked Daisuke.

"Of course!" Arukenimon let them in. "Girls!" she called. "We have visitors!" The two girls came down the steps.

"Your Majesty!"

"Girls, the prince is looking for the one that fits this slipper. I do believe it's one of yours."

"My slipper!" cried Miyako as she made a grab for it. Iori held it out of her way. "Please, I've been looking all over for it since last night."

"Miyako!" cried Hikari. "You know very well that's not your slipper!"

"It's not?" asked Iori.

"Of course not! I'm the one who lost a slipper last night. It's mine!"

"You liar!" yelled Miyako. The girls got into an argument. Iori sighed. Daisuke rubbed his head. This day was giving him a headache. Iori raised his voice. "Ladies! Ladies. Please, there is a much more civilized way to handle this!" They looked at him. "If you'll please take a seat on the couch we will try on the shoe on you each." They did as they were told. Miyako took the slipper and attempted to stuff her foot into it. Soon Iori realized the shoe was in danger of breaking and ordered her to stop. "It obviously is not your shoe," said Iori. Miyako crossed her arms.

Next was Hikari's turn. She slipped the shoe onto her foot and squealed with delight. "It fits! It fits!" She kicked her foot to show everyone and the shoe came flying off. Iori ran after it and caught it just before it hit the floor. "Obviously," he said," it does not." Hikari blushed.

Arukenimon was not very bright. While she had locked the kitchen door she did not bother checking the back. Cinderken walked out this back door and walked around the house. He was walking up the path to the door when he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry," he said looking up. He saw who it was and gasped.

Daisuke smiled. "We must stop meeting like this," he said cheerfully.

Iori scowled as he watched from the doorway. "I thought you said there were no more people living in this house."

Arukenimon flushed. "He's just the servant boy. He's of no importance. He wasn't even at the ball!"

"Seriously!" cried Miyako. "He does the work around the house."

"Yes!" agreed Hikari. "He does the cooking and cleaning."

"He does, does he," asked the prince curiously. "Iori, bring the slipper."

Iori started out the door but was tripped by Arukenimon. The slipper slipped from his hand and crashed to the floor, shattering to pieces. "No!" cried Iori. "The king and queen will have my head!"

"Now we'll never know who it belongs to!" cried the prince. Arukenimon smirked.

"Excuse me," said Cinderken. "But maybe I can help."

"No, no dear boy," said Iori. "There's nothing you can do. Except perhaps dig my grave."

"But you don't understand," said Cinderken. He pulled out the slipper from his pocket. "I have the other one." The prince grinned and slipped the shoe on Cinderken's foot.

"No!" screamed Arukenimon. The slipper fit perfectly. Cinderken smiled and Daisuke let out a whoop of joy. Iori breathed relief. Arukenimon lunged at Cinderken but was held back by the stepsisters. Suddenly Cinderken's fairy godmother showed up. "You've been a baaaad girl," said Yamato. He pointed his finger and said "Digiport open!" Arukenimon was sucked back into the digital world.

"Yay!" exclaimed the sisters. "Now the spell is broken and we can look for our real mother!" they took out some brooms and flew away. Yamato, Cinderken, Daisuke, and Iori looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, what are we standing around for?" asked Yamato. "We've got a wedding to plan!"

_"We?"_ said Cinderken.

"Of course!" answered Yamato. "You do need a wedding outfit."

Cinderken put his face in his hands. "Oh no!"

The next week Daisuke and Cinderken were married. It was a beautiful wedding. The sisters showed up with their real mother Sora. Sora explained to Cinderken that she had been kidnapped by Arukenimon and the sisters were placed under a spell. She was very happy to see Cinderken happily married to the prince. And Yamato was in fact able to find the perfect wedding outfit for Cinderken. A midnight blue suit with crystal slippers.  
  
The end.  
  
ARIANA: So what do ya think?

KEN: twitch

YAMATO: It sucked royally!

ARIANA: Shuddup! Who asked you!

TAICHI: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He falls to the ground rolling clutching his sides with tears streaming down his face. Yamato and Ken in a dress!

DAISUKE: I don't know. I think Ken looks good in a dress.

KEN: blushes

ARIANA: O.o

TAKERU: I thought it was very good Ariana.

YAMATO: Death glare

ARIANA: Why thank you Takeru. For your reward...you get to beg the readers!

TAKERU: Puppy dog face in full force Please review. Ariana needs all the help she can get...


End file.
